Melinda & the Demon of the Future
by FerLover
Summary: When Melinda is abducted by a demon he forces Wyatt and Chris to cast a spell to be sent to the past in order to realease her, leaving Wyatt and Chris no choice but to do so. Melinda feels guilty and decides to go to the past to stop the demon herself.R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The Plan**

"This is our opportunity Henry…We can finally do something for our family." The boy turns to look at the brown haired girl confused. "What do you mean, Mel?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I'm talking about the demon."

Henry shakes his head and stares directly into his cousin's eyes, "The demon, are you talking about the demon that…" Melinda nods, "Yes."

Henry begins to pace around the room back and forth, "We can't, you heard Wyatt and Chris, they're going to take care of that, we can't do it, we don't have the power they have."

Melinda sighs, "I'm their sister and you our cousin, we too have powers, and we too can cast spells. Henry, listen to me… Wyatt said that he and Chris won't do anything until his back from his trip and that can be too late. Wyatt is such an optimist sometimes, and I know that the demon can do so much in so little time….besides all of this is my fault.

Henry walks directly to where Melinda is standing and grabs her by the arms, "That demon held you hostage; this is not your fault, Mel… and you know it."

Melinda shakes her head, "It is my fault. If I hadn't gone out, Wyatt and Chris wouldn't have been forced to…you know. And Henry you know that here is always about Wyatt and Chris is never really about us, we always have to be the protected ones, for once Henry we can take matters into our own hands and show the family that we can be depended on. Not everything has to be solved by Wyatt and Chris."

In his mind Henry knew Melinda was right. It always did bother him that his cousins were always the heroes of the story, but even if it bothered him, he knew that allying himself with Melinda was going to bring a lot of problems. Further, he was afraid of what Melinda was planning he didn't want to risk his or her life. It was not going to be the first time that Melinda had got them in trouble. He and she were close to each other and next to Chris; Henry knew that he was Melinda's favorite person. He was at least going to let her explain her plan.

"So tell me Mel, what's the plan."

This made Melinda smile and she began telling Henry what she had in mind. "Henry, I know you're going to get a little scared when I tell you my plan, but it wasn't my idea it was Chris's idea." Henry gave her a confused look. Melinda continued, "Well Chris doesn't know this but I stole his notebook…you know the one he uses to write down all his demon plans."- Henry nods. - "Well in there he wrote notes about this demon, apparently there's nothing on him in the book of Shadows because he wrote more than usual. According to Chris this demon is not too powerful, but has enough information and knowledge that can destroy us and the life we live now."

Henry stops Melinda for a second; trying to grasp everything she's telling him, "But Melinda the demon went to the past, how are we going stop him?" He asked a little confused.

"That's where Chris's idea comes into play. In his notebook he wrote down a spell…a spell that's supposed to take him and Wyatt to the time and place were the demon landed, so we're going to cast that spell and we'll take Chris's and Wyatt's place.

Henry's mouth dropped, "We're what?"

"We're going to time travel….isn't that exciting?"

Henry shook his head, this time he knew his cousin was going insane. "Melinda we've been told about the dangers of time traveling, we can't do this."

Melinda nods, "Yes we can, besides we've also been told of the benefits of time traveling, remember Chris has been to the past and he apparently changed the future."

"Yeah, I know but it nearly cost him his existence, remember when Uncle Leo finally revealed the story in his example of time traveling, he talked about all the times Chris was about to die in the past and how bad that could of have changed the future in worse ways.

"So are you in or not?" Melinda asked a little irritated. She was sure of what she wanted to do; she owed it to her brothers. She knew it was dangerous but there was nothing that was going to change her mind. It had been her fault and she was going to fix it.

"Ok…I'm in." Henry said after thinking about it. In the end he knew that Melinda was right. He too wanted to show the family that he was capable of handling demons. All he had done was helping future white lighters and that was starting to get boring. Further, he was starting to get excited about the time traveling idea.

"Good…" Melinda responded, "Let me cast the spell, here grab my hand." Reaching out for Henry's hand Melinda began to cast the spell and as she finished the last words she and Henry disappeared into the past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Into the Past**

With her eyes closed Melinda continued holding on to Henry's hand. "Did it work? She asked in a faint voice.

Letting go of her hand Henry took a step forward**. **"I think so, everything looks outdated."

With that Melinda flunked her eyes open and realized that indeed they were on the past. She smiled as a feeling of accomplishment filled her. Melinda began to look around just to double check things, but she didn't have to look any further when for their reassurance a blond-haired boy came running into the attic. As he felt their presence he was protected by a blue shield.

"Wyatt…" Melinda whispered to herself as she recognized her older, younger, brother. Henry backed up a little terrified of what was happening, "Wyatt," he repeated recognizing not the boy but his shielding power. Melinda took a step forward until he was close enough to the young boy.

"Don't be afraid," she said trying to reassure her brother that she wasn't there to hurt him. She gave him a warming smile and to her surprise the boy immediately removed his shield. "Who are you?" he asked in a sweet childish voice. But before Melinda could respond she heard a voice coming from down stairs.

"Wyatt, sweetie, where are you?" Melinda immediately recognized the voice. It was her mother.

"Here," Wyatt yelled out. Melinda panicked, but she knew there was no reason to hide. She had to confront her mom sooner or later.

But she and Henry couldn't help but panic when they heard footsteps getting closer to the attic. They both stood frozen in the middle of the attic, afraid of Piper's reaction. As the footsteps got even closer they finally saw a shadow by the door, bur to their surprise it wasn't Piper who appeared by another little boy.

"Oh my, Henry that must be Chris." Melinda said loud enough for the little boy to turn and wonder.

"Wyatt, Chris!" Once again Piper called out. Melinda knew that this time Piper was going to show up, but before she could wonder Piper walked in the door, immediately turning her attention to her boys, giving Melinda and Henry time to breathe.

"Boys what are you doing up here?" Piper asked her children, ignoring the fact that two strangers were standing right before her.

"Who are they?" Wyatt asked pointing at them. Melinda knew now that her mom got a glimpse of them, but before she could say anything, Piper turned to them and waved her hands as if trying to freeze them, but of course she failed.

"Ok, who are you?" She asked getting in front of her children. Melinda took a step forward, "Don't be afraid," she said. "It's me Melinda."

Piper's jaw dropped. She looked at her then as at Henry Jr. "Mel…what…" Was all that Piper managed to say after hearing what Melinda revealed.

Melinda smiled at her. "Oh mom…you're funny….I'm Melinda from the future."

Piper covered her ears as if she couldn't be believed what she was hearing. She knew it was possible but it still was a big surprised to see this young girl claiming she was her baby girl all grown up. "Oh no… bu… but…but… I just had you, this can't be." She finally managed to say.

"Actually you had me twenty years ago." Melinda said jokingly trying to make her mom to loosen up.

Piper didn't seemed amused and still had doubts, she couldn't believe it just yet. She turned to Wyatt and asked him to bring Leo. She wanted reassurance. The boy immediately obeyed and orbed out leaving behind his mom and brother.

Melinda smiled, "Oh good, your bringing dad." Piper's eyes widened, "Dad, what dad?"

Melinda backed up a little and got closer to Henry who was hiding right behind her. She began to worry that her mom did not believe her. However, she realized that if she looked frighten her mom would probably suspect even more. She took a deep breath and decided to walk forward far enough to stand right in front of Piper. When she was closed enough, Melinda reached up for hand, but Piper didn't give in.

"Mom you have to believe me. Look I'll show you." Melinda said while lifting her shirt to expose a distinct birthmark she had on the side of her stomach.

Once again Piper's jaw dropped, but before she could react, Wyatt appeared with Leo.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-** Finally I'm able to update! FF was not letting me, but here it is... Chapter 3... Enjoy.

**Chapter 3- Questions and Answers**

Leo arrived holding the hand of his young son. "Piper what's going on?" he asked in a frantic voice. However, Leo didn't need an answer from Piper when he saw the young couple standing in the middle of the attic.

"Dad…" Melinda whispered, feeling the urge to go and hug him, but she contained herself afraid that her dad was going to get scared.

"Piper…" Leo said again. Piper turned to face Leo and walked directly towards him, taking Chris by the hand and dragging him with her. "Leo this is Melinda…" She said, still incredulous that what the girl was telling her was the truth.

"Melinda." Leo repeated a little confused, "As in our Melinda?" He asked while turning to face his wife a little confused by her revelation. Piper nodded, not being able to repeat it in words.

Melinda observed as her parents discussed her arrival. She became anxious and walked to stand close to Henry, reaching out for his hand, in case they needed to orb out. However, to her surprise Leo walked towards her and gave her a friendly smile. Melinda smiled back and threw her arms around him. Leo was stunned and didn't know if he should hug her back or not. But sensing her closeness he hugged her back.

Breaking the hug, Leo looked at Melinda trying to reassure himself that she was indeed his Melinda. "It's really me dad. Melinda said, "And this is Henry." She pointed out her frightened cousin.

"Come Henry, get close, it's just dad. He believes us." The frightened boy walked towards them and suddenly became anxious as he was standing close to his uncle, who happened to be his magic professor.

"Hi…" He said. Leo turned to face him and gave him a wondrous look.

"Mom, dad, this is Henry Jr." Melinda blurted out. Henry turned to look at her and gave her a discreet look; he then returned his attention to his uncles. Piper approached him and turned to look at Melinda. "You mean…Henry…as in Henry Mitchell?" She asked. Smiling, Melinda nodded.

"Don't be so surprised, mom, Aunt Paige will have another little one, I'm not sure when though, I think when… I….." Henry cut her off. He was not happy that Melinda was speaking of the future so careless; having his uncle Leo near made him remember all the lectures he gave them about exposing too much future information.

"Melinda, don't say more than you have to." Henry said, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Leo and Piper turned to the sound of his voice and then returned their attention to Melinda.

"He's right, Melinda." Leo said, stopping his daughter from sharing more future information. Defeated, Melinda nodded in agreement. "All you need to tell us is why you're here." Piper added. "But before you start saying anything, I think we should call Phoebe and Paige." Piper turned to face them and all heads nodded at once.

All of them headed down stairs while Piper took the boys to the playroom and gave Paige a call. In no time Phoebe and Paige orbed in the room where everyone was waiting for them, wondering what the big emergency was.

"What's going on Piper?" Phoebe asked, "Who are they?" She continued, pointing her head towards Melinda and Henry.

A little hesitant, Piper began to speak. "Well they're the emergency." She informed her sisters. "You see this is Melinda and next to Melinda is Henry Jr." Piper said, looking directly at Paige. Paige's mouth fell open.

"Piper… what are you saying." Paige asked a little shocked.

"I'm saying that these two happen to be my daughter and apparently your son."

"WHAT!" Paige yelled out, making everybody in the room jump a little. Paige turned to face the boy and approached him, looking at him directly in the eyes. She had no doubts, the boy looked exactly like her Henry; he had his hair and his eyes.

Henry Jr. felt his mother's approach and stiffed as she got closer to him. He felt the way she was observing him, trying to find the resemblance. He suddenly felt his mother's hand caressing his cheek. "You look exactly like your father." She said in a soft motherly tone. "I've always been told that…" Henry Jr. added, making Paige smile at his remark.

"Ok…I'm sorry for interrupting this beautiful moment, but I'm really confused right now." Phoebe began speaking, hoping someone will give her answers.

"That's why we called you; I wanted everyone to be here, before they said anything to us." Piper said to her sister. They all went to sit, eager to hear why Melinda and Henry came to the past.

"Go ahead; tell us why you're here." Leo instructed them as soon as everyone was ready to listen.

Melinda began to speak, "I'm here to stop Wyatt and Chris from turning evil…" She said in a chuckling tone, but not everyone in the room seemed to understand, all of their faces turned pale. Melinda let out a laugh, "I'm kidding….that is not why I'm here."

"Oh we have we have a jokester…" Piper said facing Leo, not amused with her daughter.

"I'm sorry…" Melinda apologized lowering her head, feeling a little ashamed for saying what she just said.

"Why did you say that?" Phoebe asked.

"It's just that Dad gave us a lesson on time traveling and he shared Chris's story. I'm sorry." Melinda continued, hoping she had never said anything besides her true reasons. "Can I just say why I'm here now…." All heads nodded.

Once again she began to speak. "I'm here; well we're here, because we came to stop a demon."

"A demon…" Leo repeated.

Melinda nodded, "Can I just tell you and get questions later?" Once again all heads nodded. "Here it goes, this one night on my way home from school, I met a guy and we talked for a while, he asked me out on a date and I agreed. When the day of the date came all of you forbade me from going because P.J. got a premonition that I was going to be attacked.

"Ok…. Who's P.J.?" Phoebe asked, interrupting Melinda.

"P.J. is Prudence Johnna. You should know Aunt Phoebe, or do you prefer I call her Ladybug.

"I know who you meant… I just wanted to make sure." Phoebe said, smiling that her little girl was doing well in the future.

Melinda smiled back and continued, "Well P.J.'s powers don't include the power of premonition, so I didn't believe her, and in the future it's almost rare that one of us get attack. But Wyatt and Chris believed her and refused that I go out. I yelled that was old enough and what not, but to my unfortunate luck, P.J. was right. After my date I was trapped by a demon, he wrapped me in a magical glowing string-like thing and I was immobilized and unable to orb."

"What…You can orb?" This time it was Leo who interrupted. Melinda turned to face not surprised that he would wonder about that. "Well apparently you still had, I'm guessing, whitelighter genes in you, which were transferred to me. However, because you didn't have active powers when I was conceived I don't have the ability to orb in distances, I can only orb out of things, but I can't go anywhere. I end up in the same place, but I have telekinetic orbing abilities." Melinda noticed the confused look in her dad's face, "Do you understand?" she asked. Leo nodded, surprised about the news he just learned. "Continue…" he said.

Melinda chuckled and began to speak once again. "Well this demon made me call Wyatt and Chris."

"Why them?" Piper asked out loud, interrupting Melinda once again. Melinda sighed, giving up on the questions later idea. "Well, mom, my brothers are the "it" boys in the future."

"Oh….sorry go-ahead…" Piper said, signaling with her hand, for Melinda to continue.

"Ok…so I tried to wire a mental connection with them, but this string-thing didn't let me use any of my powers." Melinda could see the wondering eyes everyone had after she finished her sentence.

"Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda have the ability to communicate mentally." Henry said, answering everyone's silent question. "Mom, the twins have it too." He added, facing Paige. Henry tapped Melinda's hand, asking her to continue. She smiled up at him, for finally helping her out.

"The demon made me call them by cell phone, which I rarely do, so they knew something was up. When they got to where I asked them to meet me, they didn't need to ask any questions. The demon had me by his side holding me with a firm grip by the arm. Wyatt tried to orb me out of his grip, but he failed, this thing that was wrapped around me stopped almost every power. The demon told them that he was going to let me free, but only if they would cast a spell for him to come to the past. To save me they did it. The demon vanished and I was freed." Melinda finished looking down, remembering the look her brothers had given her.

This time it was Henry who continued. "The demon wanted to be sent to the past to change the future. In the future demons are hidden in the underworld; our family has grown and with us came more power. Almost no demon dares to confront the charmed ones or us for that matter. Those who dare end up being vanquished by one of us, but who they fear the most is Wyatt and next to him Chris. They are the most powerful beings in our time. Together, they have thrown many demons to extinction. But this demon was smart enough to know that if he came to the past he would hold enough future information to stop many of our vanquishes, and warn as many demons as possible."

"You mean to say, that there's a demon from the future, here on our time, now?" Leo was the first to speak after Henry finished.

Both Melinda and Henry nodded. "Wait…." Melinda yelled out. All eyes turned to her. "What I don't understand is why, we were sent so far into the past. Wyatt and Chris don't take on the family business per se, until they're both late in their teen years. If the demon wanted to stop their vanquishes, why would he come when both are no older than six?"

"Maybe, Wyatt and Chris made a mistake on their spell." Paige suggested.

Melinda shook her head in disagreement, "No the demon, almost fed the wording of the spell to them. Also, I still don't know why he didn't ask me. I mean I have the ability to cast spells too."

"I think he just wanted to make them feel defeated." Leo said.

"Bastard…." Melinda whispered, realizing that her dad was probably right.

"What I don't understand is why the boys didn't come and stop the demon themselves." Piper asked in a questioning voice. Melinda felt her face flush. She knew she couldn't tell them that she came without telling anybody back home.

"Wyatt and Chris had this important thing that they couldn't miss, and it was out of the country, so they asked me to come check it out for them. I'm sure they'll come sooner or later." Melinda was sure of that, but for now she had to do all she could before they came and find her here.

Everybody seemed to believe her and began pondering with ways to find the demon. "Ok tell us all you know." Melinda heard her Aunt Phoebe ask. Once again she felt the blush in her cheeks, but she remembered the notebook which she was still holding. She opened it to the page where Chris had jot some notes on this demon.

"This demon is not in the Book of Shadows, it could be because you haven't been doing much vanquishing so an entrance on his kind is non-existent." Melinda tried to read Chris's notes as much as she could but she couldn't read and talk all at the same time. "Hold on." She said, focusing her attention on Chris's notes.

"Melinda, that notebook, has Chris's name in the front of it." Piper pointed out to her daughter.

"Yeah, he lent it to me, so I wouldn't forget all that we talked about." Melinda responded, nervously. "OK. So apparently we're not sure of the demon's power abilities, but he's not too powerful." Melinda tried to read further, but she couldn't understand most of Chris's writing. She could feel all eyes on her, and that made her even more nervous.

"Can I see that?" Leo asked reaching out for the notebook. Melinda nodded and handed him the book. "Wow this is like a mini- Book of Shadows." Leo shared with the room.

"Yeah, Chris is the one with the brains in the family. I think he takes after you dad. Wyatt is powerful but impulsive and doesn't think much before he acts." Leo smiled, he remembered all the knowledge Chris possessed when he came to the past. He was glad he was the same way now, in his changed future.

"I'll look over this, and don't worry, we'll find this demon and we'll stop him."

Before anybody could say anything else, a baby began to cry and the boys orbed down, saying that they were hungry. Piper stood up and hurried up stairs to check on her infant daughter.

"Well, I have to go too. I don't want to be home too late, Coop is with my ladybug, but I miss her already… Paige..."

"Yeah….the twins are too little to be left alone for so long. Henry, you should come with me."

"No…mom…you know dad, he's going to freak. Its better that only you know that I'm here; besides you don't want to spoil the news of your future pregnancy, dad likes surprises, remember."

Paige looked up at Leo, "It's Ok that he stays here Paige, and don't worry we'll take care of him." Leo reassured her.

Paige and Phoebe orbed out leaving all of them alone. Melinda looked down at Wyatt, "So Wy…how old are you."

"Five…" the boy answered, holding up his hand to show his age.

"I'm three, but dad says that I'm almost like this…" young Chris showed four fingers, following his brother's example. Melinda smiled down at the little boy.

"So that means I'm almost one…" She said.

"You don't look one…" Wyatt said giggling. "I have a sister, she's a baby. Right Chris, we have a sister?" Wyatt said looking down at his little brother. The brown haired boy nodded. "I don't like her, she cries." He added. Melinda gave him a wide smile. "Don't worry someday you'll like her."

The boy then ran out to Piper who was coming down the stairs holding the baby in her arms. "Where are Phoebe and Paige?" She asked.

"Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige orbed out already, mom." Wyatt said, answering his mom's question. Taking the baby away from Piper's arms Leo confirmed it. "They needed to go and attend to their families. We'll try and figure out this demon thing later."

"You're right, the boys are hungry too. Boys what do you want to eat?"

"Cookies…" answered young Chris.

"Well that hasn't changed." Melinda said, giving Piper a smile. "Actually, mom, can I request Spaghetti? Please."

Piper gave her daughter a smile and nodded in agreement. "Looks like we're having spaghetti, what do you think boys?"

"That sounds great." Leo said, giving his infant daughter a kiss on her cheek, making Melinda smile. She always knew she was a daddy's girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- In the Past & In the Future**

Future:

"It's been two weeks. Why don't we know anything?" Piper said, as she wiped the tears off her eyes. "Did you try scrying for her again?"

Chris nodded, he has tried it a thousand times but there were no results. He felt a lump in his throat, he too felt like crying. "I'm going to try and sense for her again." Chris closed his eyes and cleared his mind trying his hardest to concentrate. Once again there was no sign of his sister; he couldn't sense her since the day of her disappearance. In desperation Chris threw the amethyst and the map off the table.

"What's going on Chris?" Piper asked. - "I can't sense her either."

Piper began sobbing once again; she knew that if neither Wyatt nor Chris could sense Melinda, it could only mean one thing.

"Mom, we'll find them. I promise. Even if it's the last thing I do."

They soon were interrupted when, Wyatt, Leo, Henry Sr. and Paige walked in the attic. Paige too had her eyes small and red from her crying. "The spell didn't work either. It should of have worked, it always does." Paige said with a chocking voice.

Both Wyatt and Chris looked at each other, they were both worried and they feared the worst.

"_It was the call for a lost witch spell again; she's been casting it over and over." _Wyatt informed Chris mentally.

"_That should have worked; I've done it myself with no results, Have you tried sensing for them?" _

"_You know I have Chris, so much I've become mentally weak." _

"Whatever you two are sharing with each other, you better tell us." Paige said, interrupting Wyatt's and Chris mental conversation.

"It's nothing important Aunt Paige. We wouldn't keep anything to ourselves." Wyatt said to Paige reassuring her.

"That's it; I'm going to gather a search team at the station." Henry Sr. Yelled out making everyone turn to look at him. "This probably has nothing to do with magic, I'm informing the police."

"Uncle Henry, this is more likely magical, we risk exposure."

"Do you think I care about exposure, when my son is missing? Wyatt you basically wiped out the underworld and didn't find anything. This could be something beyond that."

"No. don't you think Henry and Melinda would have orbed out? This is not a normal missing person investigation, this has demon written all over it." Wyatt said. - "Let's just keep looking for more resources to find them, we have to find them."

Past:

"It's been two weeks and we still don't know anything about this demon. Melinda, are you sure he's in this time. We also haven't noticed any changes." Leo asked, making the sisters to turn to look at Melinda for her answer.

"I wish I could say I was sure he was here, but I'm not." She replied, lowering her head wondering if she did right coming to the past after all. Henry Jr. looked up at her, trying to think of something to say. He cleared his throat and brought the attention to him.

"I do think the demon is here, and you're obviously not going to see any changes because you don't have a clue as to what is supposed to happen. I do." He said. Making everyone in the room wonder what he was talking about. Melinda looked up at him, trying to follow up with what he was saying but had absolutely no clue. He continued.

"Two days ago if I remember clearly, you were supposed to have vanquished a low-level demon, who tried to get to Wyatt, but this never happened, which means that the demon is here and he's already warning other demons of their vanquishes. This is what we're supposed to stop."

Paige gazed at her son and felt proud that her son made such an observation. He was much like her always analyzing and finding ways. She got closer to him standing shoulder to shoulder with him. This made Henry Jr. shiver and thoughts of his future mom came to mind.

Future:

"I have to find my son. I don't want to think he's death. Piper, this is not the first time Melinda has endangered him." Paige said to her sister with a bit of a harsh tone.

"Paige what makes you think Melinda had anything to do with their disappearance?" Piper asked her angry sister. Paige did not reply. "I'm worried too and I'm positive they're ok, they're not death you got that?" Piper continued, trying to reassure her sister. However, deep down it was killing her not knowing where her daughter and nephew were.

Piper walked to the book of shadows and continued flipping the pages, trying to find another way to find them. Paige stood there in the middle of the attic trying to control her anger. She didn't want anything to shadow her thoughts in ways to find her son. Piper closed the book with desperation making a loud noise. Everyone turned to look at her and felt her desperation and agony of no knowing. Chris and Wyatt walked to her and each stood by her side. Wyatt flipped the book open again and stopped at a page where he saw the face of a familiar demon. Chris followed his brother's gaze and came to a realization.

"The demon…." Chris whispered. This caught everyone's attention. Chris explained what had happened with the demon that held Melinda hostage. This infuriated Piper.

"A demon tried to hurt your sister and you didn't tell me?" She asked yelling at the boys.

"We didn't think it was important. We were going to go the past and handle it ourselves mom." Wyatt said. However, this made Piper even angrier and Leo joined her. "Explain now." They both said at the same time. Wyatt took the initiative.

Past:

Henry worried about his parents and wondered what they could possibly be thinking. He couldn't help but feel guilty about being in the past without permission. However, he was enjoying the magical experience and being part of a demon investigation. Further, he felt happy that his family was considering his opinions, and that they were asking him things about his thoughts on the situation. He was used to just being a listener whenever Wyatt and Chris talked about a vanquish or a demon. They were always the ones taking over the actual action. He and everyone else knew they had the most power and they were the oldest but it was tiring to be the sidekick.

Melinda came to him and interrupted his thoughts. "Hey Hen, I think we're going to see some action later on today. We're going on a demon hunt. Dad got a hint up in magic school. I told you we were going to be able to do it ourselves." She said.

Henry turned and smiled at her. Melinda returned the smile, "So what were you thinking about?" She asked.

"I was thinking of mom and dad." He replied.

"I miss them too but not that much since I have them here."

"Yeah, you're right, but I have to be hiding from dad. We had plans for this coming weekend to go to a football game." Henry said sounding a bit sad.

"I know, Hen, but here we're going to see and have more action that in a football game. Finally we can do something with our magic and feel what it's like to fight a real life demon. Back at home we don't get much action. We've been so sheltered and we almost have a demon free life, it's like we're not living our legacy. We read the book of Shadows and hear all the stories, but we've never experience it firsthand."

"I know what you mean. However, our parents did all that fighting so we could have the demon free life we have. But I think your right, what's the point of having powers and being able to make a difference? I want to be part of that legacy."

"Me too. I was born for greater things. I can feel it." Melinda said, Henry let out a chuckle and shook his head. Melinda was quite something he thought in his head. She always wanted more than she could have. He knew that all that babying her family did had affected her giving her a grandiose attitude.

"Let's go and have lunch." Melinda said, taking Henry by the hand after finishing the conversation.

Future:

After they finished explaining the demon situation Chris's light bulb lit up. He ran to his bedroom and began to look through his drawers. Wyatt orbed out of the attic to follow Chris, and the rest went after the both of them.

"It's not here Chris said."

"What?" Everyone yelled at once.

"My magic book," Chris said while taking another quick look.

"Chris, honey, this is not the time to worry about your magic notebook. Piper said.

"No. Mom this means that Melinda must have taken it. She knew that I had a spell written down to go to the past. She wanted to take care of the demon herself but Wyatt and I denied her.

"Oh Chris, don't tell that little wit disobeyed us." Wyatt said sounding upset at the idea.

"It's an idea Wy, but I can almost guarantee it. I think that's why we can't sense her and why none of the spells are working. She's in the past…."

"Melinda took my son to the past!" Henry yelled out.

"Like I said it's an idea, but if that's the case Wyatt and I can go to the past and bring them both back. Actually most likely we'll send them back because we're going to have to stay and try to stop the demon. We've been here too long and he must be causing major damage."

"Yes son, you're right, but if that's not the case please come back and let us know." Leo said.

"Of course dad. Wyatt, are you ready brother? We have to do this now." Wyatt turned to him and nodded. They held each other's hand and Chris began to chant the spell.


End file.
